Accidental Kissing
by alex-halcyon
Summary: Canon-verse. Rogue keeps accidentally locking lips with people. Fun little stories just for amusement and a good light-hearted laugh at the brooding, mystery that is Rogue!
1. Kagura

This was part of another series that I had written and taken down. I liked it though, so I thought I'd put it back up as a one-shot. I am considering making it a two or three shot, depending on the feedback. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Accidental Kissing**

Rogue was not expecting to see Kagura in the market place. And he did not expect her to try and take Frosche home with her. He felt that it was quite obvious Frosche was his cat, and could not understand why she would refuse to acknowledge this. Frosche, Rogue knew, was completely adorable. But it was no excuse, Kagura should have known better. It was all her fault that they accidently kissed.

It started when Frosche got lost. Rogue had immediately disappeared into the shadows to search for him, and had eventually found him in the arms of that woman. At the Grand Magic Games, Kagura had seemed very stoic, much like himself, and serious. She did not seem like the kind of woman to fawn over cute things, or wear items of clothing that would be considered cute.

It appeared that he was wrong, as were most of the wizards who attended the celebratory ball held at the palace in Crocus. Kagura, he had to admit, looked stunning in her gown that night. However, his feelings of admiration were quickly stripped away when Frosche had once been lost before a few weeks earlier and she was about to engage in a battle with her guild mate for the right to take him home. Rogue now knew that her fancy for his cat had not dissipated.

He had tapped her on the shoulder and politely thanked her for finding and taking care of his Frosche, and asked for his return.

Kagura didn't refused exactly, but she didn't give Frosche back to him either.

She asked Frosche whether or not he like her or Rogue better.

The audacity.

Of course, Frosche answered that he liked Kagura, which put a knife in Rogue's heart but that Frosche would always stay with Rogue. And Kagura, in her generosity of reluctant spirit, turned to hand Frosche over to him. Which is when she was knocked by a man running down the street and her lips crashed into his lips.

For a moment, they were both to shocked to move. Then a second passed by, and they definitely should have moved, but they didn't. Rogue wasn't sure what to do. The kiss was accidently, slightly painful, but not unpleasant. In fact, he actually liked it in a strange way.

Kagura on the other hand, seemed completely shocked and embarrassed. She quickly broke the contact after that awkward to long moment and handed back Frosch, apologizing, blushing scarlet, and walking quickly away. Leaving Rogue and Frosche watching her go.

"That was unexpected," Rogue said quietly.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosche said.


	2. Orga

_**So I had this hilarious idea on while browsing tumblr about this fic. Originally, just a oneshot for my crackship of Rogue and Kagura. However. Writing little stories where Rogue is just constantly accidentally kissing people just made my night. So here's the first instalment and I hope you find it as amusing as I did! :)**_

* * *

Rogue had never quite been so embarrassed as today. His face was still red, his body was still trembling from shock. Frosche kept a paw on his leg, for comfort, which he was too gobsmacked to be grateful for.

He truly couldn't comprehend how it had happen, how such an alarming and awful thing had happened. He put his fingers to his lips, still confused. Had it, had it really just occurred? He glanced behind him, and saw Orga on his hands and knees, also shaking and murmuring what sounded like some kind of pray, or death march.

"How… how did this happen?" Rogue's voice was barely audible. "We… we kis-"

Rogue was suddenly tackled from behind, Orga's hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Do-don't say it," Orga said in a rough voice. "Never, never say it."

Rogue, struggling to breath and acutely aware of the awkward positon they were in, tried to speak but mumbled something under Orga's giant hand. Orga released him, but only after making Rogue swear that he would never say it.

Rogue panted for breath, "Get off me," he said. Orga's weight lifted off him and they sat back against the wall.

Rogue, ten minutes earlier had been relaxing with Frosche, still quietly minding his own business, when Orga had wandered into the library at Sabertooth and interrupted his solitude. It was unfathomable to Rogue how the two of them could have somehow walked around the corner at the same time, frighten Orga to the extent that he tripped and somehow their lips landed firmly on one another's, resulting in an accidental but strong and undeniable, kiss.

Orga let out a huff and stood, looking awkward and redfaced, "Let's uh - keep this between ourselves," he said, refusing to make eye contact with Rogue.

"Agreed," Rogue replied, also refusing eye contact with his guildmate.

"Fro thinks that's a good idea," Frosche said. "Lector said that to kiss and tell isn't gentlemanly."


	3. Lucy

Rogue had never really given much thought to having a girlfriend. He had decided a few years ago, when Sting had gone suddenly girl crazy and learned how to flirt and whatnot, that he would just wait. That the right girl would come along when she came along. So Rogue patiently waited for her to arrive.

But waiting wasn't always a good thing, because he had discovered that sometimes, the wrong girl might accidentally bump into you and that situation seemed to be all around bad luck for Rogue.

He had just walked into the guild hall, followed by Frosche after a walk around town, where he had once again failed to teach Frosche any navigational skills whatsoever. The guild was lively. Sting was trying to force Minerva out of his chair, while she smirked and refused. It had become a new game for her, irritating Sting to the point he exploded. Yukino was watching with a concerned frown, but the edges of a smile. Orga was playing cards with Rufus and some others and it was ending in small brawls because Rufus was a terrible cheat at games with his memory.

Rogue leaned on the doorway, observing everything with peace. There was none of this merriment within the walls before the Grand Magic Games, and it was all thanks to Fairy Tail that they had rebuilt their guild with the bonds of friendship.

And it was no surprise that the wizards of Fairy Tail often dropped by the guild to say hello. So when Lucy Heartfilia stepped in the doors and stopped beside Rogue, he was hardly shocked to see her. She was a frequent visitor of Yukino's, and they would often train together to discover more about the mysterious celestial realm.

"Good afternoon, Lucy," Rogue said quietly.

"Hey, Rogue," Lucy smiled. "How are you?"

He nodded, "Well."

"That's good," Lucy said. She looked around. "It's so peaceful," Lucy said. "I wish our guild was like this more often."

Rogue frowned. Another brawl had broken out, Sting was now threatening Minerva and Yukino was holding him back. What on earth was peaceful about this? Exactly what happens at the Fairy Tail Guild?

"Well, I suppose I'll go an help Yukino," Lucy said.

Rogue nodded, "And I will help Sting."

Together, they walked through the guild, unaware of what was about to happen.

Rufus had stepped out of the way of Orga's tackle, leaving Orga tumbling uncontrollably through the guild. It wouldn't have been an issue, expect that the exact moment it happened was when Rogue and Lucy were walking through the guild.

The three of them tumbled into the wall. Orga landed on his head, his feet dangled in front of him, like he was about to tumble back. But that wasn't the reason the entire guild had gone silent and stared at them.

Rogue felt something soft under his hands. His eyes were opened wide, staring into the impossibly close brown eyes of Lucy Heartfilia. Their lips were pressed firmly against one anothers. Rogue couldn't quite understand was was happening. He tried to figure out what his hands were one, and Lucy's expression changed.

It was only then that he realised what was happening.

He was on top of Lucy.

They were kissing.

And he was groping her breasts.

He was kissing and groping Lucy Heartfilia.

The guild suddenly burst into cheer and whistles. Lucy ripped her mouth away from his and Rogue was terrified of the look in her eyes.

"LUCY KICK!"

And then suddenly, he wasn't laying on top of her anymore. He was flying through the air, and then he was falling hard, into the opposite wall and passed out.

Needless to say, it took the full powers of Sting, Minerva, Yukino and all of her spirits to keep Rogue safe from Natsu and Erza for the next week.


End file.
